Beginings of a Trainer
by haoujudaiyubel
Summary: A Semi-self insert fanfic of me going the generation 1 story with some differences. There might be some minor language and alchoholic/drug references in like 2 of the later chapters so T is the right rateing? This my first fic so please tell me what I can do to improve.


It was July 15 I Was woken by the calling of my name. "Jake! Jake come down stairs!" I Lazaly pulled myself out of bed and limped to the door. "Hey Mom." I said "What do you need?" With an amused face she responded "Did you forget? Today's the day! We've got to hurry to Professor Oak's Lab." With that relazation my face lit, how could I have forgoten? Scurrying to get my cloths as quickly i possiable I rushed out the house, no really how did I Forget?

Greetings you may call me Jake a boy in Pallet Town. Around 5 Months ago my Parents and I woke up near Pallet Town. We were from a different world and whilst I know a few things about this one thanks to Pokemon Red it was not compleatly fermilier, some things were different from what I had seen in Red, yes we were in the world of Pokemon. We do not know how we got there we simply just woke up here, thankfuly the people living here were nice enof to aid us in obtaining a House, food, water and electricsity. Upon seeing our predicament Professor Oak a Local athourety on resurching Pokemon, powerful Monster like who work and live with humans, started looking into how this happaned as he thinks it's do to a Pokemon. In 5 months we manged to get use to some of the differences with this world there's just one thing that pushes me off edge..."Hey, were you headed off to?"

My eager run was inturupted by the jerk who has ben ataganising me ever since. He whares a T Shirt with black combat pants and sneakers, He has medium langth spiky light brown hair. I dicided not to let him finish that sentence. "Look Blue I don't have time to deal with you." I said in a dismissive voice "I'm heading off to Professor Oak's Lab to get my first Pokemon and i'm in a hurry." In response Blue chuckled much to my dismay "Oh What a Couinscedence!" He added sarcasticly "I was just about to head over there myself but I dicided to wait" continueing as he crossed his arms "Because I felt so bad about leaving a little whimp like you to get lost in the big ol' scary Town." He quicly jolted his eyes around and remarked "I see your mother isn't with you why's that? Ooooh I get it! You want to get into the big League is that it? So Little Jake tryed to sneak away." I cut him off mid sentence. "No! I was just so excided that I forgot to check if she was behind me!" I said irritated. "Of course you're just proving my point." Blue responded. "You took off without a thought. Face it Jake..." He walk uncomfertbly close to me and I back up a little "You're in over your head! I suguest you go back Home I don't have time to babysit whimps like you, I'm going to get my first Pokemon and become the number 1 Trainer in Kanto." I Glared at him with an irritated look as he signaled me to challange him as he said "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." I knew what this ment, He was challanging me and so I placed my feet in a running stance and said in a determened voice "You're on!"

Dashing to the Lab we both Douge the People in our way. At the enterence to the Lab Me and Blue started cutting cornors to get to the entrence quicker, Blue jumped over the fence of the large sofistatacted looking biulding as such he reached the doorway first. I stumbled down onto my hands. "Quick but not Quick enofe." Blue stated with a happy voice. Professor Oak Walked through the door once Blue Opened it. Suprised and with a matching voice he says "Blue!" he looked over and saw me as he continued "...and Jake, I see you're both here a little late." Embrased by my position I quickly got back up on my feet and gave Blue a glare to wich he just chuckled. "Well I supose it'd be best if I..." Professor Oak was saying before he got interupted. "Jake!"

My Mother was calling me. She got up to us and gave me a slap to the face...ow What was that for? "Wait next time! Don't run off without your Mother it's rude!" Ok ok.

"Well Since everyone's here..." Professor Oak started with a slightly amused voice "Why don't we talk some more inside. It's going to be a busy day you know." Professor Oak Lead us into His Lab, Inside near the entrance was a huge lobby with 5 doors leading to diffrent parts of the biulding. I jotted my eyes to the clock, it was 14:02.

I'm Use to Oak's Lab by now that's not to say I don't the place amazing, it still awe shocks me. My First Visit to Oak's Lab made me feel like I was in a different world...oh wait, I was. He had Study Note, complecated technology, a lobby, medical staff and hard working scientice.

Professor Oak's assistence were given a break for today so the Lab was empty of it's employes. Professor Oak lead us to a small room with a table and 3 Orbs top half red and bottem half white with a button near the center. Blue and I ran eagerly to the table. "Now now calm down you two." my mother said.

Professor Oak Walked past us and began "Jake, Blue." He said as he looked at us both. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon. My Name is Oak, others call me the Pokemon Professor." Blue and I sat down to lisen. "To some people Pokemon are freinds, others use them for fight. Today you two will be given your first Pokemon." Oak extended his hand to his table. "As you can see 3 Pokeballs with Pokemon in them are sitting on the table. You may chose one..." Oak reached for a Pokeball and tossed it to wich a flash of light burst from the ball as it opened, emerging from it is a Pokemon, he did the same for the other 2 as well as he conintued to talk.

"Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon."

"Charmander a Fire type Pokemon."

"Sqirltile, a water type Pokemon."

"Now chose your Pokemon."

Blue and I looked at each other trying to figure out wich one us goes first untill Blue said in a confedent voice "No need to be greedy, I'll let you chose first Jake." Jerk! I Know what you're trying to pull, you'll pick one with an advantge over mine! "Very thoughtful of you Blue and I thank you...I musin't take away your opretunity to chose your first Pokemon. I mean what if I Pick the one you Wanted?" I said as I sent him a smug grin. "You know...You're right!" he said with a more smug face then me. "It is quite trubbolsom that we can't both get the same one. Oh I Know!" I Froze knowing at this moment I lost the argument. "Since I'm such a responsiable guy I'll let you pick one and if you chose the one I want well, it'll be MY responsibility. So don't hold back on my account!"

Darn It! He is such a jerk and I can't out argue him! Fine I'll Pick my Pokemon. "Bulbasaur!" I stated. "Hmm good choise." Oak Mentioned. "Is there any reason you chose bulbasaur as your starter?" He asked. To be truthful it seems more monster like over the others so I mentioned it to him. "I see. Very well, you can also give nicknames to your Pokemon. Will you do so for Bulbasaur?" Hmmmm sure. "I'll Name him...Brocoli." I sated confidently. "Alright here you go." Professor Oak said tossing me Brocoli's Pokeball. I waled up to Brocoli and lifted him off the ground. Brocoli made a sound I don't know how to discribe, I'll call it a cry.

"Alright I'll Pick Charmander!" Blue stated. Professor Oak handed him Charmander's Pokeball and blue called it back into the Pokeball wich was done with the Pokemon's body being engulfed in a flash of light that was sucked into the Pokeball. "So I guess You want to battle?" I asked Blue to wich he reponded "I don't want my memory of my first battle to be battling you." I gave him a scowl this is not working the same way it did in Pokemon Red.

My Mother chuckled in amusement. "Well let us get going." She asked Professor Oak to wich he responded with a shake of his head.

"Since you two have your first Pokemon we will take a detour to Viridian City." He turned to look at us. "Viridian City is north of here and there we will teach you the basic things you two need to know."

So we headed north of Pallet Town trough a bumpy grassland called Route 1. Route 1 did not have much to offer, there were some Pokemon living with in the grass and trees nothing much els as the landscape was pretty simple.

During our walk to Viridian City Blue had his Charmander still inside it's Pokeball and I was still carrying Brocoli, He once in a wail gave a cry of discompfert. Arriving in town Professor Oak and my Mother lead us to a Market. I was awe struck soon upon entering the place, it's much bigger then in Pokemon Red. In Pokemon Red Trainer Mart is your Main method of buying suplys such as wound healing Potions, Repels to keep Pokemon at bay and Pokeballs for capturing Pokemon. Viridian City's Trainer Mart is much bigger and interupting my moment was none other Professor Oak.

"Trainer Marts are basicly where you can buy suplys for you and your Pokemon, why don't you look around, I'll be ampeaing Blue.." He turned to look at me. "...And Jake you'll be acompenyed by your Mother, oh and here." Professor Oak handed Blue and I each 10000 Pokedollars.

Having Gone through Pokemon Red I was Fimilers to Potions, Pokeballs and Repels so I decided to look around to see if there were any unfimiler stuff for sale. Sure enofe my suspicions were correct as I found plenty of other stuff. Food for both Trainers and Pokemon, Toys, brushes, grooming suplys you name it!

Grabbing 5 Pokeballs to buy with 1000 Pokedollars I did so and looked at a clock to see the time was 17:20. I had spent 2 hours looking around. Without warring an anouser's voice came on a speaker "Calling Professor Oak, Calling Professor Oak! You have a dilivery."

Cureuiose I snuck my way to take a look at Oak's dilivery. He and Blue were at a desk and a man handed Oak a cardboard box, sneaking closer to listen I herd Oak say "Oh I remember Now! I ordered a custom Pokeball, thank you."

Professor Oak Blue walked out and saw me. "ah Jake I was looking for you." Me and my Mother walked up to him.

"Here." Oak exclaimed as he shows us he was holding 2 red squars. "My invention, it's called a Pokedex. It scans a Pokemon and gathers infomation about it by acsessing an online source, it can keep a record of Pokemon you caught and saw too." Looking directly at Blue and me he exclaims "Blue and Jake, Take it with you." Handing us each a Pokedex. We both were excided to have an invention made by Professor Oak himself, it was clear do to our faces. Brocoli sniffed at it trying to figure out what he was looking at, he bite it too. My mother and Oak chuckled at such a sight.

"Professor..." I asked catching his attention "Why give a Pokedex to us, I mean You worked so hard to invent it, so why?"

"Well Jake" He said in a much less profesional voice "I do have a seconed agenda. I'm going to give thease to many trainers from many regions and in doing so I can indirectly do more resurch on Pokemon via Pokemon being scanned Think of it as you two being the first to get your hands on such a handy thing."

"Ha!" Blue Interrupted so we both looked at him "If all you want is to record Pokemon You can leave it to me Gramps after all I AM your Grandson and I am proud to aid you in your resurch!"

Blue sounded quite truthful about that, on one hand he may be a jerk to me and on the other he always does seem to be proud of being related to a famous Professor. We stayed around as Oak taught us a lot untill about 20:00 where Oak Lead us to a Pokemon Center.

"Pokemon Centers are a sort of hospitle and medical clinic for Pokemon, if your Pokemon hare hurt or injerd they can check and resotre your Pokemon into good health. Pokemon Centers can be used as a place for Trainers to sleep, bath and wash there cloths, Most have a lobby with a tv near the entrance." Oak explained "We will be staying here tonight. Tomarrow we will leave and you two will be free to go about your Pokemon Training as you see fit. Weast of here leads to Indigo Platue it's closed you'll have to wait before you can go there. North is Viridian Forest before you go I recommaned you visit Trainer School, it's a few blocks north of here. Well make sure you get a good sleep!"

We did as Oak said. I was unable to get proper sleep because I was thinking about what kind of Pokemon to get, collecting badges and others. Brocoli tryed to encourge me...thanks.

I woke up at about 10:00, not to much was said. My Mother and Oak returned to Pallet Town after see us. Blue and I talked about our next move. "Hm I guess I'll head for Viridian Forest, I've got a lot of Pokemon to Catch and I'm not wasting any time. Jake, Smell you later!" Said Blue Confedently as he took off.

I Recalled Brocoli into his Pokeball and headed off to Trainer School.


End file.
